


Safe Return

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian returns from the field and proves to his lovers that he remembers them quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Return

It had taken a day or so to get settled back into the routine of being in the field. And every few hours he found himself checking to make sure that yes, he remembered Don and Charlie.  
  
By the second day Ian stopped checking to make sure he remembered everything and was able to focus on the task at hand.  
  
By day four he was already home again.   
  
Don and Charlie were happy to have him back, of course, but he could tell there was something guarded behind their eyes, a wariness.  
  
"Guys, it's really me," Ian said the second night he was home, curled up in bed and caressing them gently. "Really. I promise.  And I remember everything."   
  
Charlie sighed and curled into Ian. "It's that obvious is it?"  
  
"Believe me, I was worried, too," Ian said, stroking Charlie's curls. "But yes, it's that obvious."   
  
"I'm sorry. I know it isn't helping. I was just -- really worried we'd lost you again."   
  
Ian rolled over on top of Charlie, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the mattress. "It's really me and I remember every inch of you. I remember that the inside of your elbow is ticklish. Do I need to prove it you?"   
  
Charlie yelped and laughed. "No!"   
  
Don grinned and propped himself up on his elbow. "I don't know, Charlie. Having empirical evidence is important, isn't it? Maybe Ian should prove it."  
  
Charlie struggled half-heartedly, not really wanting to get away. "No, no. Please."  
  
Dipping his head, Ian ran his tongue along the inside of Charlie's elbow, getting a very satisfying squirm and gasp from the man beneath him. And just to make sure there were no questions later, he did it again.   
  
Charlie gasped again, body arching against Ian's.   
  
"Do you believe me now?" Ian purred, settling himself over Charlie, their boxers the only thing between them. He dipped his head, licking at Charlie's neck, caressing the sensitive spot near his ear.   
  
Charlie moaned. "Ian, please."   
  
"Please what, baby?" Ian murmured, rubbing against him. "What do you need? Hmm...? Tell me. In detail."   
  
"Please hold me down, pin me with your arms. Please fuck me, Ian."   
  
"I can do that," Ian said, claiming his mouth. He switched his hold on Charlie's wrists to one hand so he could tug at Charlie's boxers with the other.  
  
Don helped free Charlie and Ian's legs from their boxers, getting a brief grateful squeeze on his wrist from Ian and a wink.   
  
Charlie grinned and turned his head to share his smile with Don. "What else can you do?" Charlie asked.   
  
"What else do you want?" Ian asked, sucking a nipple into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. "All you need to do is ask for it."   
  
"I want you," Charlie said honestly.   
  
"You have me, baby," Ian said, caressing Charlie's face with his free hand. He caressed the length of Charlie's body, wrapping his hand around Charlie's cock and stroking firmly, gratified by the long moan he got in response.  
  
"Don, would you grab the lube for me? I can't quite reach it," Ian said. A shiver went through Charlie and Ian soothed him with a kiss.  
  
Don pressed the tube into Ian's hand and stole a fast kiss before settling in to watch the show.   
  
Charlie wiggled his ass a little, teasing   
  
"Brat," Ian laughed, nipping at his shoulder. He slicked two fingers and plunged them inside, aiming effortlessly for Charlie's prostate.   
  
Charlie's body arched. "Fuck! Ian! Yes! More!"   
  
"I remember where that is, too," Ian purred, licking at Charlie's skin as he prodded it again.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Ian. Please fuck me," Charlie said, his breathing ragged as the intense pleasure subsided.   
  
"How, baby? Slow and sweet? Hard and fast?" he asked, keeping up his relentless assault.   
  
"Mmm!" Charlie whimpered. "Hard. Fast. Oh god, please please."   
  
Ian lined himself up. "I've missed this," he murmured, then slammed himself home.   
  
"Oh god!" Charlie cried, hands curling into the pillow where Ian still had his wrists pinned. He rode through each one of Ian's deep, hard thrusts, a soft whimper working out of the back of his throat on each one. Sooner than even he thought possible, he could feel his orgasm pooling in the base of his spine, the need to come pounding at him.   
  
"Come," Ian growled. It was his voice that couldn't be disobeyed and Charlie came immediately, body surging to meet Ian's as he cried out.   
  
"That's my baby," Ian soothed Charlie as he came down, holding off his own orgasm until Charlie was back with him again.   
  
Charlie shivered and gave Ian a tender kiss. "Come for me," he whispered, a request, not a command. "Please."   
  
Returning the kiss, Ian resumed his thrusts, backing off just enough that he wouldn't hurt Charlie. A handful of thrusts later and he was coming with a soft groan.  
  
He finally released Charlie's wrists, gratified when a slightly unsteady hand ran through his hair. "Love you, baby," he murmured.   
  
"Love you, too," Charlie murmured.  
  
He felt another hand, lightly stroking his back. Don.  
  
"You two are awfully cute together," Don said.   
  
"Cute?" Ian asked. "I'm pretty sure we were going for smoking hot, weren't we, baby?"   
  
"Smoking hot," Charlie echoed dutifully, still mostly blissed out.   
  
"You can be both," Don asserted, kissing Ian's shoulder blade. The truth was, of course, that the two of them together would always send Don's arousal spiraling. He wasn't desperate enough to push for something right away, not after something so vigorous. But he'd need one of them soon.   
  
Ian grinned at Don and caressed his cheek. "And what do you need?"   
  
"Whatever you can give me," Don replied, leaning into the touch. "Your hand," he kissed Ian's palm, "your mouth," a kiss to Ian's lips, "I just want to feel you."   
  
"I'll rephrase," Ian said, voice low and husky. "What do you want, Don?"   
  
Don shivered. "I want your mouth. I want you suck me hard till I'm coming down your throat."   
  
"Good, Don. I want you to ask for what you want. You may not always get it, but it's good to know." Ian grinned and carefully disentangled himself from Charlie so he could slide over Don's body.   
  
Charlie lifted his head blearily, grinning as Don laid back, accepting Ian's body over his with a groan.  
  
"God you are so sexy when you're like this," Don said, running his hands all over Ian's shoulders and arms. "I love you so much."   
  
"I love you too, Don," Ian said. He gave him a kiss then started to blaze a trial down Don's body with his lips and tongue.   
  
"Ian," Don groaned, carding his fingers through his hair. He gasped as Ian detoured to tug at a nipple with his teeth before continuing down. Ian's hands stroked over his skin, playing with the hair on his chest, the slight tickling sensation making him writhe shallowly against the sheets.   
  
"You're so gorgeous like this. So open," Ian murmured.   
  
"Yes, Ian... always for you," Don replied. "Oh, fuck..." he moaned as Ian wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking enthusiastically. "More."   
  
Ian chuckled and Don groaned.   
  
"Ian please... I need to feel your mouth around me. Please," Don begged softly.   
  
Ian swallowed Don down with a noisy slurp.   
  
"Yes, Ian," Don groaned. He let his head fall back against the pillow, automatically reaching out for Charlie's hand to ground him as the pleasure surged around him.   
  
Charlie gripped his hand tightly.  
  
Ian sucked hard and hummed.   
  
"God, Ian, I'm gonna--" Don moaned. "Please."  
  
"Come for me."  
  
Don was helpless to disobey, crying out as his orgasm washed over him, a mix of relief and pure pleasure.   
  
Ian milked Don's orgasm then kissed his inner thigh, his shoulder, lips and eyelids.   
  
"How's that for proof?" Ian murmured as he settled Don in the middle and faced Charlie.   
  
"Don't know, you may have to prove it again," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
"Oh you are so on, Professor," Ian said. He loved a challenge and if Charlie was determined to be stubborn about this, then he was more than happy to prove it to him as many times as he needed.  
  
He murmured in Don's ear, "And when I get you alone again, you're not even going to have a chance to get three steps in the door before I'm ambushing you and taking you against the nearest wall."   
  
"Jesus, Ian," Don groaned. "You're so on."   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Charlie asked, always worried when it seemed like Don and Ian were plotting against him. True, it usually ended up in some of the hottest sex for the three of them.  
  
"Nothing," Ian said, kissing Don's shoulder. "Just something that Don likes."   
  
"Don likes lots of things," Charlie said sagely. "You, naked."   
  
"For one," Don agreed, rolling over so he could kiss Charlie but keeping Ian's arm around his waist. He'd considered telling Charlie about Ian's little game of ambushing him in the apartment, but in the end, he kept it to himself. It was theirs, his and Ian's, and he liked it that way.  
  
"Maybe Ian can finish proving he's still got his memory tomorrow?" Don asked, stifling a yawn. "He's bound to be more--creative then."   
  
Charlie laughed. "Sounds good to me. I love you both. Very much."   
  
"Love you, too, baby," Ian said. He moved to the other side of the bed so Charlie could sleep between them. "And I love you, partner."   
  
"And I love the both of you," Don said, sitting up long enough to give them both a goodnight kiss.   
  
Ian ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, petting and easing him down into sleep. He loved watching them when they slept. It was the time it was the most obvious that they were brothers.   
  
Charlie was like a cat. He somehow managed to take up more space than was humanly possibly all while tangling himself up with Ian and Don.   
  
Ian kissed Charlie's shoulder softly, getting a pleased, sleepy grunt in return, before he slipped into sleep as well.  
  
....  
  
The alarm went off far too early, as it always did when Don had to leave for work from Ian's apartment. Charlie barely stirred, but Ian and Don both blinked in the hazy light filtering through the blinds.   
  
"Want some company in the shower?" Ian murmured, voice husky with sleep.   
  
"You don't want to go for a run, first?" Don asked, stretching.  
  
Ian smirked. "I'd rather spend as much time naked as possible right now."   
  
Don gave a low chuckle.  
  
"Besides, we can take a run before dinner."   
  
"Should we give sleeping beauty a chance to join us?" Don asked, sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Ian shook his head and smiled. "Nope. I have other plans for him."   
  
Don grinned but didn't press.  
  
"God, you are so delicious," Ian said, backing Don against the sink and starting to nibble his neck. Idly, he shut the bathroom door behind them. "I can't get enough of the taste of your skin."  
  
"Ian..." Don moaned. "We don't have a lot of time," he reluctantly reminded him."  
  
"We have all the time we need."   
  
"All the time we would have used for the run or prying your brother out of the bed with sex. All the time in the world," Ian assured him.   
  
Don wrapped his arms around Ian and let him play, silently conceding the point. "But in the end, it's never really enough time, is it?" he said quietly. "You always have to go away again."   
  
"Don--you know the job," he said softly.   
  
"Yeah, I do," Don sighed. "I don't have to like it all the time, do I?"  
  
Ian thought back to the conversation he'd had with Charlie before going off on this last mission, how much he'd hated him and his job at that moment. "No. No, partner, you sure don't," he replied, kissing him deeply. "I know you worry. I wish there was something I could do about that."  
  
Smiling, Don returned the kiss. "It's just because we love you so much. We always want you to come back." Slowly, he took Ian's hands, placing one over his heart and one palming his cock. "No one but you and Charlie me feel like this," he whispered.   
  
"Damn right," Ian said growled. But his kiss was sweet, tender. "No one but you and Charlie," he echoed.   
  
"I want you to fuck me, Ian," Don murmured, their lips brushing. "Fuck me so I'm feeling it all day. Please."   
  
"My pleasure," Ian assured him.   
  
Don grinned and dragged Ian close, ravaging his mouth urgently. "Please."  
  
Ian ravaged his mouth for a long moment before pulling back to turn the water on.   
  
"So you want to feel it, huh?" Ian growled, giving Don a sharp kiss as he waited for the water to heat. "Want me to pound you until you're begging for it?"   
  
"Yes. God, yes. Please," Don groaned. "I need you."  
  
Gripping Don's hips, Ian dug his fingers into his skin, their skin sliding together as the steam started filling the small space. "In the shower, Eppes," he growled. "I'm going to sink my teeth into you. Going to mark you up before I fuck you."   
  
Don's cock twitched and he almost stumbled in his hurry to get into the shower.   
  
Ian automatically steadied him and then pressed against his back. "Love it when you're eager like this," he purred nibbling lightly on his ear before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, raising a deep red mark.   
  
Don moaned. "God, I need you."   
  
"Hand me the soap," was all Ian said as he continued placing small bites to the back of Don's neck. He squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and slipped two inside his body, aiming effortlessly for his prostate.  
  
Don scrambled against the shower wall as pleasure arced through his body.   
  
"Ian!" he moaned. "Oh, fuck!"   
  
"That's it. That's my Don," Ian purred. He placed another hard bite to Don's shoulder as he finished his preparation, making it as minimal as he was comfortable with. "Hands against the wall," he directed.  
  
Don's legs quivered in anticipation. "Please. Ian..."  
  
Lining himself up, Ian pushed inside him hard.   
  
He bit his lip to keep from crying out and waking Charlie. "God, yes, like that!"   
  
"Don... god, Don," Ian grunted as he pounded away at Don, careful to keep his footing in the slippery shower. "Come on. Beg me. Beg me for more. Beg me to let you come."   
  
When Ian was like this he wasn't too proud to beg, not if it meant even more pleasure. "Please, Ian, please!" He was being fucked so hard he was almost forced onto his toes.   
  
Ian groaned. He loved it when Don sounded like that, needy and grateful and maybe a little desperate. "Yeah, Don, that's it," he murmured, tongue prodding at one of the marks on his shoulder as he wrapped a hand around his cock. "You wanna come?"  
  
"Yes!" Don cried. "Yes, yes please! Ian!"   
  
He kept him on that edge just a moment longer, until he heard that desperate catch in his voice. "Now," he growled, nipping at Don's shoulder.   
  
Helplessly, Don came, muffling his cry in his hand as his knees went weak. He felt Ian automatically compensate to make sure they didn't slip even as he started soothing him down.  
  
"Please," Don murmured, voice hoarse, "I need to feel you come inside me."  
  
"With pleasure," Ian commented. He pistoned his hips a few more times, coming with a satisfied grunt.   
  
Ian carefully held Don in place even as he let his own pleasure wash over him.   
  
"Ian..." Don moaned. "God, I needed that."  
  
Ian buried his head between Don's shoulderblades, getting his breathing under control. "Me too. Love you, Don."  
  
"Love you, too, Ian. Come on, we'd better get cleaned up."   
  
He carefully withdrew, then lathered his hands with shampoo. "Let me."   
  
Sighing contentedly, Don leaned back and let his eyes close as Ian massaged his scalp. He rinsed his hair as Ian moved to his body, washing him tenderly and carefully. "Your turn," Don said, once Ian was done.   
  
Ian smiled and submitted to Don's ministrations.   
  
"So, what are you going to do with the rest of your day?" Don asked as he washed Ian's hair and cleaned his body.  
  
Ian shrugged. "Plot some fun for tonight, I guess. Go shopping so I can cook tonight. Very domestic type stuff, I suppose."   
  
"Domestic is good. And you know we love your cooking."   
  
"That you do. I knew you boys could eat, but man," Ian teased.  
  
Don playfully pinched Ian's arm. "Hey, we resemble that remark."  
  
Just then, there was a pointed knock on the door. "If you two are done in there, I could use the bathroom," Charlie groused. "And Don's going to be late if you don't get your asses in gear."   
  
Ian laughed. "Think baby's mad about being left out."   
  
"I think he's mad that we didn't go out and bring him back coffee," Don commented. He quickly grabbed a towel for each of them and then opened the door.   
  
Ian snorted. "You're probably right about that. Morning, baby," he said, giving Charlie a kiss.   
  
"Morning," Charlie grunted, kissing Ian back swiftly and then turning his head to Don.  
  
Don kissed him gently and ruffled his hair, for which he got his hands playfully batted away.  
  
"You two could have invited me," he groused. "Instead I had to listen to you in here and picture what Ian was doing to you. Not nearly as much fun."   
  
"Mmm, so it wasn't just that he missed out on coffee," Ian said, grinning. "We were trying to let you sleep in," he added by way of apology.   
  
"Well, alright, I suppose you can be forgiven for that," Charlie said, making shooing motions. He didn't mind group participation in most things, but his first visit to the bathroom in the morning he preferred to make without an audience.   
  
Ian pressed a kiss to the top of his head and went to watch Don get dressed.   
  
Charlie gave him a small smile and squeezed his wrist before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ian didn't bother with clothes, just wrapped the towel around his waist as he sprawled across the bed to watch Don. He chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a golf shirt today, which shouldn't have disappointed Ian, but it did in a way. He loved it when Don had to war a suit. It offered him so many delicious possibilities when he came home again.   
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Don asked, amused.  
  
"Immensely."  
  
Don turned and gave him a grin. "I can sense you plotting from here."   
  
"Good," Ian said, smiling back. "I like keeping you on edge."  
  
Don shivered, but didn't have a chance to respond as Charlie came out of the bathroom. He moved to give Don a soft kiss and then curled up next to Ian on the bed, stroking over his skin.  
  
"Pretty picture," Don murmured.   
  
"Your baby brother's always pretty, Don," Ian said. "Even when he's been fucked to within an inch of his life. Maybe especially then. When his voice is hoarse from begging and screaming with pleasure, curls plastered to his head with sweat, pupils blown wide, riding that edge for so long he can't even form a coherent thought. Just beg you with his eager, willing body. So responsive to the slightest touch, the barest suggestion. He's prettiest like that, don't you think?"  
  
Don bit his lip. If he lingered he was going to be late and he should really care about that a lot more than he actually did.   
  
Charlie buried his head in Ian's skin, unable to control the shiver that raced down his spine at the picture Ian painted.  
  
"Yes," Don finally managed. "He's prettiest then. I--uh, I need to go. I'll see you tonight." He walked over to the bed and kissed Ian quickly, pulling back before Ian could coax him into being late, and then giving Charlie the same treatment. He most definitely did not hurry out of the room. At all.   
  
Ian chuckled. "How about it, baby brother? I could have you speechless with need by the time Don gets home. Maybe make him watch as I finish you off." He tilted his head, watching Charlie closely. "Then again, it's been a while since I visited you at the office."   
  
Snapping his head up, Charlie's eyes went wide. "You mean--"  
  
Licking his lips, Ian nodded with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
"I-I have office hours today. From 10 to 1. And then I have to teach again at 2. Just-just so you know," Charlie murmured, anticipation suddenly rippling through him.   
  
"An hour, huh? I can work with that," he purred.   
  
"Office hours are usually slow, too," Charlie said. "There hasn't been much going on. So, really, you could drop by whenever. I mean, if you wanted to."  
  
Ian just smiled in reply. "I'll keep that in mind."   
  
Charlie shivered again and wondered how he was supposed to concentrate with the possibility of Ian in the back of his mind.   
  
"You'd better start getting ready, baby. Wouldn't want you to be late," Ian purred, stroking Charlie's arm.   
  
"You going to help me get ready like you helped Don get ready?"   
  
Chuckling, Ian shook his head. "Oh, I have something better planned for you," he murmured, sealing his promise with a kiss. "But," he added before Charlie could protest, "I will keep you company."   
  
"Good." He grinned and gave Ian another kiss.   
  
"I love you, baby," Ian said, running his fingers through Charlie's hair.   
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said, softening. "And I'm glad you're back with us."   
  
"And I am very very glad to be back," Ian said, giving Charlie a deep, genuine kiss. "Come on. Let's get you into the shower. Wouldn't want you to be late for your students."  
  
....  
  
Charlie arrived at his office on time, barely, since he'd managed to distract Ian long enough to have a little fun, but he half expected Ian to be lying in wait for him when he got there.   
  
He should have known that despite how well he knew Ian he'd never be able to predict him.   
  
Charlie started working cautiously at first, sure that at any moment Ian was going to arrive to distract him in the most pleasant way possible. But eventually the math took hold of him and he lost himself in the flow of the numbers. It was several hours later when he distantly heard his door click shut and the lock slide into place.  
  
"Excuse me, professor. I have an urgent need for your expertise."   
  
Charlie swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He slowly raised his gaze.   
  
"Keep working," Ian commanded, voice low and confident. "If you stop, I stop, you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie murmured, turning back to his board. It took some effort but he picked up where he had left off, except now he could feel Ian's gaze on his back like a living thing. It made goosebumps stand out along his spine.   
  
He never knew when Ian was going to pounce. Sometimes it was right away. Sometimes Ian waited until Charlie couldn't stand it anymore. Sometimes he waited until Charlie really did get lost in the math again and Ian's touch came as a true surprise.   
  
Ian watched as Charlie's mind tried to take over again but was quietly thwarted by the needs of his body. When it looked like Charlie was in a decent flow again, he stalked him across the room, pressing against his back as one hand caressed his chest.  
  
"Do you know how sexy you are, Professor?" Ian murmured, nose buried in Charlie's curls. "Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you here, like this?"   
  
"Tell me," he whispered, knowing he was as likely to be punished as rewarded for his impertinence.   
  
Sliding his hand down, Ian pinched Charlie's side.  
  
"Please," Charlie squirmed, gasping automatically. "Please, tell me."  
  
"Better," Ian growled in Charlie's ear, resuming his previous caress. "You make me so hungry to touch you. Could take you right here against the board, chalk smearing your clothes." He slid his hand down to palm Charlie's groin, massaging his hard cock through his clothes.   
  
Charlie gasped. "Could take me?"   
  
"Are you asking me to?" Ian replied, palming him again. "Push you against the board, slide my fingers into you? Maybe I'll start you off here and then bend you over your desk when I slide into you. How long could you keep working, I wonder, while I'm stroking you?"   
  
"God, not long," he said. "You destroy my concentration."   
  
Ian chuckled against Charlie's neck, still using one hand to caress him while the other held him tight against his body. "Good," he purred. He pressed more firmly against the outline of his cock in Charlie's jeans.  
  
"Oh, god," Charlie moaned, a shudder working through him and making him lose his place.  
  
Pulling his hand away, Ian nipped at Charlie's ear. "Keep writing."   
  
Charlie closed his eyes briefly and tried to gather a little control. "Does it have to make sense?"   
  
"No, I just want to watch you," Ian said, popping the button on Charlie's fly.   
  
"Thank God," Charlie said gratefully.   
  
Worming his way into Charlie's underwear, Ian stroked him once as the clack of the chalk against the board resumed. "God, that sound is like an aphrodisiac. Just makes me want to crawl inside you." He started stroking Charlie faster, more firmly.   
  
Charlie gasped and pushed into Ian's hand. "That turns you on?"   
  
"Fuck, yeah," Ian growled. "Because it's you. That sound is so you. Just like the smell of dry erase markers. It just does something to me. I want to take you. Hard." He ground his groin into Charlie's ass just to prove his point.   
  
Charlie made a sound that was part moan, part laugh. "Good to know."   
  
They lapsed into silence as Ian stroked, the only sounds the staccato of the chalk and Charlie's occasional soft grunts and moans as his pleasure was pushed higher and higher.  
  
Finally, Charlie's voice broke and his hand stilled. "God, Ian! Ian, please. Please."   
  
"Please what, baby?" he asked, nuzzling Charlie's neck. "Please fuck you? Please let you come?"  
  
"Fuck me. Please fuck me," Charlie begged, leaning back into Ian's embrace. "I need to feel you."  
  
Without a word, Ian dragged Charlie almost bodily over to his desk and shoved his pants down around his knees.   
  
"Fuck, Ian! Yes, please!" He wiggled his ass a little.   
  
"Hands on the desk," Ian ordered, caressing his ass. He waited until Charlie complied and then dropped smoothly to his knees, sinking his teeth into the round, firm flesh before dipping his tongue between his cheeks.   
  
Charlie's hips jerked. "Oh, fuck, Ian!" He bit his lip, trying to remind himself to keep his voice down.   
  
"That's it, that's my baby," Ian murmured, nuzzling his inner thigh and licking a stripe along the curve of one cheek. He slipped a small packet of lube from his jeans pocket and slicked his fingers, sliding twp deep inside him.   
  
Charlie moaned softly and eagerly pushed back against Ian's fingers.   
  
Not wanting to push their luck too far, Ian spent as little time on preparation as he was comfortable with. He didn't bother stripping his own pants; he just lowered them enough to be able to slide deep inside him.   
  
Charlie bit his lip and groaned. God he loved this. Loved it when Ian didn't even strip all the way.   
  
Half of Ian wondered if Charlie and Don knew that they shared this particular kink for their partners still being mostly dressed when they were taken. But the other half was occupied with driving hard and fast into Charlie, making the the desk creak precariously on it's legs.   
  
Charlie groaned fingers curling around the edges of his desk. "Ian!"   
  
"Charlie, Charlie," Ian chanted. He wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock, stroking in time to his nearly brutal thrusts, just shy of Charlie's limits. "Come for me, baby."   
  
Charlie came instantly, groaning Ian's name.   
  
"Fuck," Ian groaned as Charlie's orgasm communicated itself through him. A small handful of thrusts later and he was coming hard, muffling his shout in Charlie's shoulder, holding tight as pleasure shook through him.  
  
Charlie slumped across the desk, arms and legs useless to support him any longer.  
  
Ian tenderly stroked his hair for a moment as he got his own breath back and then gently slipped from his body. "Hold still a second, baby," he said, hurrying over to the door. From a bag Charlie hadn't noticed, Ian pulled a towel and a change of clothes... and a butt plug he'd never seen before.  
  
He tenderly cleaned Charlie up. "I brought the change of clothes just in case you needed them," he explained. "I wouldn't want you to be disheveled in front of your students. And this," he showed Charlie the toy, "well, this is only if you agree to it, but I'd love it if you'd come home to me all stretched, desperate from being on edge all day."  
  
He leaned down to whisper in Charlie's ear. "I have big plans for you, baby."   
  
Charlie shuddered, but bit his lip and nodded. He was probably going to regret it, especially in made him wait after he got home. "Yes, please," he whispered.   
  
Pulling out another packet of lube, Ian slicked the toy generously and slipped it inside Charlie's pliant, willing body. It nestled against his cheeks pleasingly and Ian gave it a short nudge, getting a grunt of pleasure in return. "God that is so hot. I love you, baby."   
  
"Love you, too, Ian." He was silent for a moment, still recovering and trying to adjust to the toy inside him. "You know, one of these days we're going to break this desk."   
  
"Maybe," Ian said, soothingly stroking Charlie's back even as he set his own clothes right. "But I think it's got a few more trysts in it still."  
  
He fastened his pants and his belt, then kissed the nape of Charlie's neck. "You doing okay, baby?"   
  
"Yeah." He smiled and let Ian help him get dressed. "Thanks for the clothes, babe."   
  
"You're welcome, darling," Ian said, taking his arms and kissing him gently. "Turn around for a second."  
  
He examined the line of Charlie's ass, making sure the plug wasn't visible. The last thing he would ever want is for Charlie to be exposed or vulnerable in front of his students. This was Charlie's world and he would always protect him. "Perfect," he said, kissing him once more. "Can't wait to get you home again."   
  
"Can't wait to get there." He smiled and gave Ian a hug. "I'm really glad you ca--stopped by."   
  
Chuckling, Ian slid his hand down to Charlie's ass, nudging the butt plug and getting another gasp. "Me too."  
  
He kissed him one more time and headed for the door. "I'll see you at home for dinner. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Ian," Charlie said, watching as Ian unlocked the door and exited with a smile tossed over his shoulder.  
  
....  
  
Ian spent the rest of the day puttering around the apartment. He'd picked up ingredients for a savory dinner and while that was cooking, he cleaned up. He concentrated on the bedroom, putting fresh sheets on the bed and fresh towels in the bathroom. He cleaned all the toys and made sure the cuffs were in good repair. Slinging Charlie's long-chained cuffs over the hook in the ceiling, he left the cuffs hanging open, just waiting for Charlie's wrists.   
  
By the end of the day Charlie was completely on edge. He just wanted to get home and be with Ian and Don and do something about the toy in his body.   
  
Charlie arrived at the apartment first to find Ian puttering happily in the kitchen. Something smelled incredible and he was almost distracted enough to forget about his need. Almost.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Ian's waist from behind, laying his head on the broad, strong back. "Fuck me. This thing is driving me crazy."  
  
Turning, Ian grinned, bright and maybe just a little feral. "Dinner needs time to cook. How long do you think you can last?" he asked backing him out of the kitchen and already starting to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Not long," he admitted breathlessly.   
  
"Can you last until I tell you to?" he growled. "Until I give you permission to come?"   
  
Charlie half-groaned, half-whimpered. Having the butt plug in him had been like the best part of being filled with Ian's cock combined with the maddening sensation of denial. He felt like he was just a few seconds away from exploding and when Ian touched him, he was sure he was just going to go off.  
  
"I doubt it," he replied, managing to coordinate enough to work on Ian's shirt. "But I'll try if you want me to."   
  
Ian grinned and rewarded Charlie's honesty with a fierce, possessive kiss.   
  
"Ian," Charlie moaned. "God, I need you." He spied the cuffs already hanging from the ceiling. "I see you've been making plans."   
  
Ian gave a low chuckle. "Oh, I have lots of plans."   
  
He finally finished stripping Charlie's clothes, thrilling at the site of Charlie's ass stretched around the toy. He took Charlie's wrists in his hands and kissed them gently. "Is it okay, to use the cuffs?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said, kissing Ian softly. "It's okay."  
  
Smiling, Ian closed Charlie's wrists in the cuffs then stepped in front of him to give Charlie a show as he finished stripping. He didn't draw it out too long, but he wanted to give Charlie something a little special for wearing his toy all day.   
  
Charlie licked his lips hungrily. "Ian."   
  
"All yours baby," Ian said, stepping closer and claiming Charlie's lips. His hands drifted down Charlie's back, nudging at the plug.  
  
Charlie nearly wailed into the kiss as his over-stimulated prostate responded. His hands clenched open and closed in lieu of being able to clutch Ian's back. When the kiss was over, he was panting. "Please," he begged. "Please, I need you so badly."   
  
"You've got me," Ian assured him. The point was to tease Charlie, not torture him. "I'm going to pull it out now."   
  
Charlie nodded and took a deep breath, bracing himself. He whimpered softly as the toy was removed, a surprising sense of loss accompanying the emptiness. But Ian was there, stroking his chest and kissing the nape of his neck to soothe him.  
  
Grabbing the lube, Ian slicked himself up. The toy had kept Charlie stretched all day and grabbing the lube, he was able to slip inside with almost no resistance.  
  
"Ian!" Charlie cried out, pleasure quivering through him.   
  
Ian barely gave him time to adjust, instead he started thrusting hard, pushing Charlie toward the edge.   
  
"Oh fuck, fuck, Ian..." Charlie cried out. Ian's thrusts were pushing him nearly to his toes as he was rocked into. "I--I can't--please..."  
  
"It's okay, baby," Ian said, wrapping a hand around Charlie's cock. "Let go, I've got you."   
  
Charlie came hard, so hard the world grayed out at the edges. But it was okay because Ian was there, holding him safe and secure in his strong arms.   
  
"Oh fuck," Ian moaned, holding Charlie close and tight. He thrust shallowly through Charlie's orgasm, tipping over the edge himself just a few moments later. "Charlie..."   
  
"Ian," Charlie whispered.  
  
Ian carefully released Charlie from his restraints and reluctantly withdrew, soothing him with a kiss. He managed to get them both onto the bed where he held Charlie tightly.   
  
He ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, murmuring in his ear. "That was amazing, baby. Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Charlie asked, still floating.  
  
"For trusting me."   
  
He frowned. "Why wouldn't I trust you?"   
  
Ian kissed the back of his neck. "It's not that you wouldn't or don't trust me. I know you do. But I was asking a lot of you and after everything that's happened lately, I wasn't sure you would go for it. It just feels good to know that you'd trust me that far."   
  
Charlie let that filter through his orgasmic haze. "okay. Do trust you, you know. Love you, too."   
  
"I know," Ian said, smiling. "I love you, too." He stroked Charlie's curls until he fell off into easy, contented sleep.  
  
....  
  
He must have dozed off himself because he woke to Don's voice. "Hey, anyone home! The oven's on!"  
  
"In here, Don," Ian called. Charlie only barely stirred.   
  
"Oh now that's a nice sight to come home to," Don murmured.   
  
"Looks like you two had some fun," Don said. He sat on Ian's side of the bed and leaned in for a soft kiss.  
  
"More than a little," Ian replied with a smile.  
  
Don grinned in return. "Hey, what's for dinner? It smells great."  
  
"Casserole. Should be done in a few minutes."  
  
"Good," Don said, stretching out behind Ian and taking both men in his arms.  
  
Ian chuckled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You said we had a few minutes until dinner. And you two looked comfortable," Don replied.   
  
Ian smiled and let himself lean against Don. "How was your day?"   
  
"Blissfully routine for a change," Don said, idly stroking his hands over Ian's warm, naked skin. "And of course, going in after really mind-blowing sex in the shower wasn't bad either."   
  
Ian grinned. "Glad to hear it."   
  
"Anything I should know about?" Don asked, inclining his head toward Charlie.  
  
Ian shook his head. "Nah. Like you said, we just had some fun. I wanted to give Charlie a treat since he didn't get to have shower sex this morning." He looked back at Charlie, gently stroking his skin. It wasn't that he thought Don would have a problem with knowing what they'd gotten up to, but like keeping the way he ambushed Don from time to time from Charlie, he wanted to keep this between just the two of them.  
  
"Well, it looks like whatever you did was effective," Don said. The timer beeped in the kitchen and with a soft groan, Ian leveraged himself up.  
  
"You work on waking him up; I'll go get dinner out of the oven."   
  
"Deal."  
  
Ian gave Don a kiss and then slid out of bed. Don shifted to take Charlie in his arms.   
  
"Hey, buddy," Don murmured in his ear. "Food. Dinner's ready."  
  
Charlie groaned and rolled over, nuzzling under Don's chin. "Don. Not hungry."  
  
"You will be. I understand you had quite the workout."   
  
Charlie stretched, feeling the pleasant pull and ache in his muscles that told him something really good had happened. "Mmm hmm. Ian worked me hard today. The good kind of hard," he replied, managing to find Don's lips. His stomach rumbled as he sniffed the air, giving a soft groan at the delicious smell.  
  
"Okay. So maybe I am hungry."   
  
"See, Squirt? Told you."   
  
"Oh no, we are not starting that Squirt thing," Charlie said, waking up fully now. He rolled over on top of Don, pinning him to the mattress. "I won't allow it."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try to stop me," Don challenged, tugging his arms free and tickling Charlie.  
  
Charlie yelped and tickled Don right back in retribution until there was a pointed throat-clearing from behind them.  
  
"Boys... enough play time. Dinner's getting cold," Ian scolded, a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Be down in just a sec," Charlie said, giving Ian a quick kiss. He really needed a shower.   
  
"Don't be long," Ian said, caressing his back. He went back out into the kitchen, followed by Don.  
  
Don looked down at himself as he took his normal chair. "I seem to be over-dressed for this party."   
  
"No one said you had to stay that way," Ian said, grinning.   
  
Don lifted his eyebrows and grinned in return. "Are you offering to strip me? Get down on your knees and take my pants off for me?"  
  
Ian walked over and slowly pushed Don's chair out so he could kneel in front of him. He ran his hands down over Don's thighs and wrapped his hands around his knees, pulling him forward on the chair. Nuzzling into Don's groin, he slowly pulled his belt open.   
  
Don ran his hands through Ian's hair and smiled.   
  
Ian made short work of Don's pants pulling them open and waiting for Don to lift up so he could strip them off. He teased the hairs on Don's legs, slipping his fingers under the legs of Don's boxers before pushing Don's shirt up his torso.  
  
Don helped him remove it and then bent his head to capture Ian's lips in a deep kiss.  
  
"Mmm, now that is a seriously pretty picture," Charlie murmured, leaning in the doorway.   
  
"We do what we can," Ian murmured.   
  
Don swiped his thumb over Ian's lips and let him strip his boxers before he motioned to his brother. "Come here, buddy," he urged softly.  
  
Smiling, Charlie walked slowly over, easing himself into Don's lap. Without prompting, he captured Don's lips in a long, tender kiss. "Hi, Don."   
  
"Hi Buddy."  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Don again. "I'd give you a better welcome but Ian's feelings are going to be hurt if we let his food get stone cold. And then he'd pout," he murmured, given Don another kiss.   
  
"Well, we certainly can't have that," Don replied, caressing Charlie's body. "You'll just have to save that welcome for a little later." Kissing him one last time, he eased him out of his lap so he could tuck into the meal.   
  
Ian wanted for everyone to get settled. "I don't pout," he pointed out.  
  
"Of course not, baby," Charlie said, patting his hand and grinning.   
  
Don's eyebrows went up and he almost choked on the bite he was eating.  
  
Growling in the back of his throat, Ian turned his hand over quickly and grabbed Charlie's wrist, pulling him in and claiming his mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. "What's my nickname?" he asked, voice low and dangerous.   
  
"Hmm, let me think," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
Letting a twinkle in his eyes, Ian nipped at Charlie's bottom lip. "Say it. Or no dessert for you."  
  
Sitting back and enjoying the little show of power play, Don ate steadily, letting his free hand just start to tease at the head of his cock.   
  
"What's for dessert?" Charlie asked. "You? Don?" He punctuated his questions with a kiss and let his hands roam Ian's broad chest.   
  
"Don... tied up for us. A feast for our eyes and senses," Ian replied. He snuck a bite of food as he slid his hand up into Charlie's curls. Grabbing a fistful he tugged pointedly. "Now say it."   
  
"Yes, Tiger," he said obediently.   
  
"Good, baby," Ian said. He grinned and kissed Charlie again. When the kiss broke, without turning away from Charlie, he said, "Enjoying the show, Don?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Don said, leaning in. "And the casserole is delicious, too."   
  
"I am to provide a complete experience," Ian said, grinning.   
  
"You do a good job," Don replied.  
  
Ian finally released Charlie and let him dig in. Now that he was completely awake, his appetite asserted itself. He made soft little noises of pleasure as he ate that went straight to Don and Ian's cocks.   
  
"This is excellent," Charlie said.   
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Ian replied, licking his lips. With the promise of having Don laid out for him for dessert, it was proving to be quite a pleasurable meal.   
  
"'’Course I am. I have the two of you."   
  
Don smiled and stroked Charlie's arm. As much as he loved the sexual interplay between the three of them, a reminder of the depth of their true feelings for each othe was always welcome.  
  
They talked easily through the rest of the meal, letting their hands and sometimes feet occasionally wander over all the exposed skin. By the time dinner was done, Don was ready to be laid out for them as Ian had so deliciously suggested earlier.   
  
"I believe you said something about Don being dessert," Charlie murmured.   
  
"I did," Ian said smiling. He took Don's hand gently in his, lifting it to kiss the tips of each finger. He pulled the pads between his lips, sucking gently. "What do you say, partner? Are you up for it?"   
  
"Absolutely," Don said, moaning.   
  
"Mmm... I do love it when you're eager," Ian said. He tugged on Don's hand. "Let's get you all ready for us."   
  
"Oh yes, let's," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
"Well, I'm already naked, so you're halfway there," Don said, getting up without pulling free of Ian's grip. He leaned over Ian and kissed him deeply, carefully straddling his lap. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you want?" he purred.   
  
"You, naked and bound," Ian said easily holding Don in place with hands on his hips.   
  
"And how do you want me bound?" Don purred, rubbing against him. "To the bed? To the hook? Since we have the naked part established."   
  
"Bed." He gave Don a quick kiss. "You two go upstairs while I get some supplies."   
  
"I'd like that,' Don said, kissing Ian's palm.   
  
Don walked the rest of the way to the bedroom with Charlie behind him, hanging on and stroking over whatever skin he could. Finally, once they were in the bedroom, Don turned and claimed Charlie's mouth. "God, the things you do to me..."   
  
"Tell me," Charlie murmured. "Tell me what I do do you. Specifically."   
  
"You drive me absolutely insane with lust," Don replied, kissing him. "You make me want to devour you. You make me want to start kissing you and never ever stop. That specific enough for you?"   
  
"It's a good start," Charlie said, grinning. He kissed Don hungrily and let his hands cup his brother's ass and squeeze gently.   
  
Groaning, Don wrapped his arms around Charlie, kissing him just as hungrily in return. He walked him back to the bed, covering him with his body as they collapsed to the mattress.  
  
"Oh no, big brother, this time, I get to devour you," Charlie murmured. Don let him roll them so Charlie was straddling his hips.   
  
"By all means," Don said, grinning.  
  
Charlie gave him an answering grin and then fastened his hot little mouth on Don's left nipple.   
  
"Oh, fuck... Charlie," Don moaned, arching into his mouth, sensations zinging along his nerves. Charlie's talented fingers teased at his sensitive places while his mouth worked, quickly reducing him to soft moans and tugs on his brother's hair to express his pleasure.  
  
Lost as he was to sensation, he gasped in surprise when Ian was suddnenly there, pulling Don's hands from Charlie's body. "That's enough of that, now," Ian purred.   
  
"Ian!" There was a slight whine of complaint in his voice and Ian grinned.  
  
"Patience."   
  
Charlie backed up and off Don's legs to let Ian work, watching as he kissed and stroked Don before closing his wrists in the leather cuffs.  
  
Ian stroked his fingers down the soft skin of Don's arms, enjoying the shiver it earned him. "You look so good all laid out for us like this, partner," he murmured. He kissed Don once more before turning to Charlie, pulling him in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
"So, what are these supplies you had to get," Charlie wheedled once the kiss was broken.   
  
"A little chocolate sauce, a little whip cream...even a little ice cream."   
  
Don whined and squirmed, the idea of all that sauce and cream covering his skin, those hot mouths licking it away, excited him.  
  
"Oh... you are evil," Charlie said approvingly.   
  
"In the very best way, I trust?" Ian purred.   
  
"The very best way," Charlie agreed. He went over to the dresser where Ian had left the supplies and returned with the tub if ice cream. "Should we get started?"   
  
"Do lets," Ian said. He scooped up some ice cream and planted it in the middle of Don's belly.   
  
Don gasped. "Fuck, that's cold!" he panted only to moan a second later as Ian's hot mouth descended on his skin. "God. Oh, god," he groaned.   
  
"Love it when you call me that," Ian teased.   
  
Don stuck his tongue out at Ian, but didn't have long to tease him in reply once the ice cream started to melt. Charlie was at his side, licking the rivulet as it slid down toward the mattress. He writhed, unsure which hot mouth to respond to first.  
  
"Can't let the sheets get all sticky," Charlie murmured, licking at the now imaginary traces of cream on Don's side.   
  
Don moaned as Ian dripped chocolate over his skin, across his chest, nipples, and belly.   
  
Charlie enthusiastically started licking at one side while Ian started on the other, making sure all the traces of chocolate were gone before they moved on to the next spot.  
  
"Charlie, Ian... want a taste. Please," Don groaned.   
  
"Go ahead baby," Ian said.  
  
Charlie took another lick of chocolate and then lowered his mouth to Don's and kissed him hungrily.   
  
Don sucked every molecule of chocolate off of Charlie's tongue until all that was left was his brother. "Mmm, using the good stuff," he commented, dropping Ian a wink.  
  
"Only the best for you, partner." Ian picked up the can of whipped cream next, placing small dollops in a trail down his sternum to his belly button.   
  
Ian slowly, slowly licked his way up then gave Don a hard kiss, sharing the taste but still staying in control.   
  
The chains rattled slightly as Don tried to bring his hands down to card through Ian's hair. A soft, frustrated whimper worked out of the back of Don's throat as he submitted to the kiss.   
  
Ian grinned and made a whip cream trail for Charlie to lick up.   
  
Charlie took his place over Don, cleaning the trail off his skin even more slowly than Ian had, lingering over each spot until he got a soft moan or whimper in return for his efforts. After he had kissed Don at the end of the trail, he lifted his head and claimed Ian's lips as well. "This is one of the best desserts we've ever had," he said, voice deep with arousal.   
  
"I agree," Ian said. "Much better than anything I could bake."   
  
Don groaned as he watched Ian and Charlie with each other. "Don't forget about me," he murmured, squirming.  
  
"Never," Ian replied, picking up the ice cream again. He spooned some out for Don, feeding him gently and licking the stray drops from his chin.   
  
While he was doing that, Charlie licked at Don's inner thigh, never quite touching Don's cock.   
  
"Oh fuck, fuck... Charlie... Ian. I think you two are going to kill me," Don moaned.   
  
"Now where would the fun be in that?" Ian drawled.   
  
Don chuckled weakly, shuddering as Charlie licked a particularly sensitive spot. "Please..." he said softly. "Please, I need to have one of you inside me."   
  
"Okay," Ian said, stroking his side reassuringly. He picked up the lube and warmed it in his hands. "Spread your legs."   
  
Don immediately complied, groaning as Ian slipped a finger inside him.  
  
Charlie licked the last traces of cream and chocolate from Don's skin and then kissed him tenderly. "And me? What do you want me to do?"  
  
Before Don could reply, Ian spoke up, quietly reminding both of them who had control of this little scene. "I want to see Don sucking you down while I fuck him."   
  
"I can live with that," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
"Don?" Ian asked, stopping what he was doing and giving his lover a chance to think.  
  
"Yes," Don replied. "I want that, too."   
  
"Good."   
  
Ian continued prepping Don, until he was whimpering, writhing on his fingers and begging to be fucked. He helped Charlie kneel over Don's chest, presenting his cock for him to suck.   
  
Don obediently opened his mouth and Charlie pushed in just as Ian slid inside him.   
He moaned around Charlie's cock, the twin sensations of being so full at both ends driving his arousal even higher.   
  
Charlie thrust shallowly, careful not to choke, and Ian thrust deeper, harder.   
  
Don moaned and writhed and sucked, his hands wrapped around his chains as he rode through the waves and waves of intense pleasure.  
  
Their three voices mingled as each expressed their pleasure in different ways. Ian murmured dirty words and encouragements in Charlie's ear. Charlie panted and moaned, occasionally punctuated with a soft "Yes" or "Don" or "Ian", while the muted sounds Don made ran in an undercurrent.   
  
He loved it when it was like this, all three of them so connected.   
  
Ian could tell by the way the pitch of Don's moans grew higher and more urgent that he was getting close to the edge of his endurance. Shifting his thrusts, he aimed for Don's prostate and wrapped a hand around his cock. "Come when you're ready, partner," he commanded quietly.   
  
Don lasted for four more of Ian's thrusts before he came.   
  
Somehow, Don managed to keep Charlie's cock in his mouth as he climaxed, dimly hearing Ian and Charlie's twin groans as his body transmitted his pleasure.   
  
Ian thrust a few more times and came, groaning Don's name.   
  
Charlie moaned, shifting so he could fuck Don's mouth without worrying too much about choking him. A handful of thrusts later and he was coming down Don's throat. His breath caught when he looked down to see Don watching him carefully.   
  
He carefully withdrew and collapsed on top of his brother, wrapping his arms around him.   
  
Ian slipped as carefully from Don's body as he could and immediately released Don from his cuffs, automatically checking for marks. He stretched out next to him, stroking his hands through his hair.   
  
"Hi," Don murmured.   
  
"Hi, partner," Ian said as Don wrapped his arms around Charlie's back. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Mmm, fantastic," he replied. "You?"   
  
"Pretty good," Ian said, grinning.   
  
"Pretty good?" both brothers said simultaneously.  
  
"I'd say that fucking was pretty damn spectacular, myself," Don said and Charlie nodded his agreement.   
  
"Now that's what I like to hear," Ian said, grinning smugly.   
  
Don rolled his eyes and shook his head, wrapping his arms even tighter around Charlie and drawing him into a deep, tender kiss. "I love you."   
  
"Love you too, Don."   
  
"And me? Do you love me, Don?" Ian asked, running his hand through Don's hair.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I do," Don replied, grinning and dropping Ian a wink.   
  
"Oh you suppose do you?" Ian murmured, kissing DOn's forehead.   
  
"Yeah, just like the sex made you feel pretty good," Don replied, his grin growing.  
  
Charlie groaned and tried to bury his head in Don's shoulder. When Don and Ian got started, they could go for hours. "As much as I love the banter between you two, can we sleep now, please?"   
  
Ian snorted and ruffled Charlie's hair. "Like you couldn't sleep through us talking."  
  
"Or an earthquake," Don added.   
  
Charlie stuck his tongue out at both men and then managed to wiggle his way between them two of them. He wrapped his arm around Don's waist and firmly closed his eyes. "Fine. Continue."  
  
Don laughed and kissed the tip of Charlie's nose. He reached up and caressed Ian's cheek. "I really do love you, partner."   
  
"I know," Ian said, kissing Don's palm.   
  
"And I love you, too," Ian said. Then he slid down the bed and kissed the back of Charlie's neck. "And you."  
  
Charlie smiled against Don's skin. "Glad to have you at home, Tiger. Love you."   
  
  



End file.
